Accidental Love
by 2awesome4u11
Summary: Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine crash into each other. Literally. They meet in the hospital and Len finds himself falling in love with Rin. Will Rin love him back? WEELLLL what what do YOU think? Its a RINXLEN*hint hint wink wink* FANFICTION arghhhh...summary. so. bad. Rated T for cussing, overuse of sarcasticness, and really really bad comedy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rin's P.O.V.

As Luka-sensei drones on about I-seriously-have-no-idea-what, I am busy writing a note to my friend Miki:

_Heeyyyyyyy Miki, have u tried talking to Piko yet? ;)_

_ -Rin_

Miki has had a crush on that guy since freaking ELEMENTARY school and STILL hasn't said more than 'hi' or 'how's the weather?' to him. Geezzzzzzz….. I fold the note and write 'pass to Miki' on the back. Peeking sideways, I watch as people slowly pass the note towards the girl with the red-orange hair. Hah. I can frickin FEEL Miki blush from the other side of the classroom as she reads the note. I unsuccessfully try to suppress a giggle. Luka-sensei's blue eyes immediately zones (is that a word? O.O) in on me. She narrows her eyes.

"Kagamine Rin, do you have anything to say?"

"N-no, sensei", I mumble.

"Good."

Luka turns back to the chalkboard as I let out a sigh of relief. The bell rings. YES. Class is over. I quickly gather my books and make my way to Miki.

"I swear Luka-sensei's voice can bore ANYONE to death", I mutter quietly to her. Miki chuckles darkly and we walk out of the classroom.

"S-sooooo…..about Piko…", Miki starts. I giggle.

"Yeahhh…..?" I say. We are in deep conversation about Miki's love life (squeal) when another voice interrupts.

"I thought you were going to wait for me and let me drive you home today, Rin", says Mikuo in an accusing tone. Oh, it's HIM. -_- I sigh internally. In case you were wondering this is my absolutely fantastical (OMG that's a word) boyfriend, if you could kindly notice the sarcasm. He is currently staring at me with a veryyyy annoyed face, his teal eyes glaring pointedly at me.

"Oh right, I forgot", I lie easily. I roll my eyes at the ceiling as I reluctantly say bye to Miki.

Mikuo and I walk to the car in silence. It was raining outside. Wonderful. Honestly, I don't understand why he even bothers to drive me home every day. We hardly even talk anymore. I get into his car and slam the door as Mikuo starts the engine…..annndddddd the unbearable silence continues. We reach the highway, tension in the air. My annoyance with Mikuo slowly turns into anger. I take my gaze off the car window and glare at him. His eyes are stone cold, focused on the road.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I ever decided to go out with you", I say coldly, staring straight ahead of me. Yes I know, not the very best thing to say to your boyfriend who could easily stop the car and kick you out, but I didn't care. Mikuo's eyes widened with shock and then flashed with anger. He gritted his teeth and slammed his hands forcefully against the driving wheel (geez…anger issues). As he opened his mouth to yell, the driving wheel spun wildly out of control making the car swerve violently to the left. The car wheels skidded on the slippery road, turning our car 180 degrees.

Suddenly, we were facing a car that was speeding towards us. We were going to crash.

Len's P.O.V.

I am looking at the average-sized building I am now supposed to call 'home'.

"Hey~ it isn't that bad", my mom pipes up as she walks into the house, noticing my sour look.

"Yeah, 'not that bad'; we just left our mansion and all my friends in America, which is basically on the other side of the world, just because of my dad's job", I hissed under my breath. Apparently, my dad heard me because he raised his eyebrows and replied.

"Your dad's job is what got you that mansion". I sigh loudly and follow my mom into the house.

The house is empty, as we had left our furniture in our mansion in America. There are three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs. I pick one of the two smaller bedrooms at random and look inside. It is a small, vacant room with a closet in the corner. There is a tiny window across from the door. Home sweet home.

"Ah…..this will be my room", I say to myself. I walk back downstairs. Dad had already dumped our many suitcases and bags on the floor and is now busy working on his laptop. My mom greets me with a smile.

"Hey….why don't you go check out your new school, Len", Mom says.

"Whatever."

"I'll drive you there…" Mom offers.

"Nah, I'll go by myself", I say. Meh. I grab the car keys and walk out the door.

It's raining outside. I get into the car and use the GPS to find my school. As I drive, I remember my last day in America. I had said goodbye to my two best friends: Ted and Gakupo. Gakupo, who had lived in Japan before, told me 'Japan wasn't that bad; there were lots of nice people'. I haven't met any yet. I finally reach the highway.

"Five minutes until I arrive at that school", I mumble, "Lovely."

Suddenly, the car in front of me whirls violently around with a screech; I am zooming towards the car and it's too late to stop. I see a flash of the people inside the car, a boy my age with teal hair and teal eyes and a girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, their eyes are wide with terror. Frantically, my foot slams into the brakes. Too late. Then, I crash into them.

The impact is deafening; the sound of crunching metal. Air bags slam against me, hardly cushioning me. My rib cage smashes into the driving wheel. I feel unbearable pain before I lose consciousness.

**dun dun dunnnnnnn...ANYWHO this is my first fan fiction...as you can see im bad at writing...-_-' *hits head against table* but i rly rly rly wanted to do a RinXLen fan fiction bcuz i luv them so much hehee~ **

**I dont own vocaloid(well no DUH)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin's P.O.V.

I wake up on a comfy bed. Everything was white: the wall, the pillow, the blanket, and the bed. There is a window overlooking a parking lot to the right of me and a white curtain that was separating whatever was on the other side of the room to the left of me. This is DEFINITELY not my room.

_"I'm in a hospital"_, I realize, remembering the car accident. _"Dammit…"._

I get out of the bed, my first few steps are a little wobbly, and push over the curtain, walking over to the other side of the room. The room is the same except instead of a window, there is another curtain separating another portion of the room. On the bed was a boy my age with shoulder-length, blonde hair, sleeping peacefully. I walk over and stare at him.

"_Who is he?"_

Len's P.O.V.

The first thing I see when I wake up is a pair of blue eyes staring intently at me.

"Ah!" I jump, and then wince. It hurts to move, for some strange reason. That girl that was staring at me scared the hell out of me. What was SHE doing in my room?! Did she just walk into my room and… I have just noticed something.

This is NOT my room.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

The girl who had startled me had jumped away from the bed when I woke up, with a surprised look on her face. She walked back to me and tried to cross her arms. She looked at her arms and realized that her left arm was in a cast. Settling with her unbandaged (that is not a word…) hand on her hip, she put on a smirk and raised her eyebrows. I think she looks familiar…

"We are at the hospital," she replied flatly. Oh, now I remember… I was in a car accident, how nice.

"What are YOU doing here?" I say.

She pointed behind her to a white curtain. "Behind there is where I woke up; I was in a car crash".

I'm running out of things to say in a harsh voice. But I'm still pissed off that she scared me. Then, I remembered another detail from the car accident. I crashed into HER. Shit. She rolled her eyes when I didn't give a response. This girl seriously knows how to make people mad.

"I'm going to check out who's behind there," she declares, pointing to the curtain to the opposite of her room. She dashes in. As she checks the room, I look down. I'm wearing a hospital gown (how embarrassing). Underneath the gown, I can feel bandages wrapped around my chest. Not five seconds later, that girl walked back into my room. She seemed grouchier than before. It's getting tiring of referring to her as 'that girl'.

"Hey, what's your name," I ask.

"Rin, Rin Kagamine," she responds. My eyes widen in surprise. That is MY last name.

"Eh? Mine is Len Kagamine," I say back. Now that I think about we look alike. We have the same blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. How weird. On my first day in Japan I have a car crash into a girl who has the same last name AND looks exactly like me. Must be a coincidence because I am DEFINITELY NOT related to someone like her. I hear someone groan; it's coming from the room that Rin just checked. Now Rin looked EXTREMELY cranky.

"Ah, he finally awakens," Rin says sourly.

"Who's he?" I ask.

"My BOYFRIEND," Rin replies, pronouncing 'boyfriend' like it was the worst thing in the world.

"You have a BOYFRIEND?!" I say.

"What, you thought I was too ugly to have a boyfriend?"

"…..never mind"

"w-where am I?" says Rin's BOYFRIEND sleepily. Rin rolls her eyes (again) and mutters under her breath:

"Shut up and go back to sleep."

I snort and chuckle a little. It's funny to watch Rin be mean to her BOYFRIEND, whoever he is. Her BOYFRIEND (am I saying boyfriend too much? O.O) moans again and my snicker turns into laughter. Pain starts to spark in my chest as I laugh, so I stop abruptly and clutch the bandages around my chest, coughing. It's now Rin's turn to laugh…at ME. I settle with a smirk after I stop coughing because it hurts to laugh.

Rin's boyfriend stumbles past the curtains too find her laughing and me smiling. His teal eyes glare at Rin and Rin stop laughing immediately to glare at him back.

"What are you doing with HIM?!"

Heheheehehehehee I didn't write this chapter sooner cuz I seriously didnt have any idea about what to write next O.O. Since i have no imagination WHAT. SO. EVER. i just wrote a cheesy hospital scene where rinny meets lenlen~ 3. ANYWHO, since i suck at writing plz give me advice. heheeee~  
Baibii~


	3. Chapter 3

From the previous chapter…  
Rin's boyfriend stumbles past the curtains too find her laughing and me smiling. His teal eyes glare at Rin and Rin stops laughing immediately to glare at him back.  
"What are you doing with HIM?!"  
Chapter 3  
Len's P.O.V.  
"What the hell do you THINK I'm doing? I'm effing TALKING to him," Rin says.

"Oh, and continuing the conversation we were having BEFORE the car accident caused by a certain someone by the name of Mikuo, we are OVER," Rin says, raising her voice on the last part. Dude, that girl is harsh. Mikuo (I know his name now) opens his mouth in shock, trying to find something to say back to her… I am SERIOUSLY starting to feel bad for him. Rin gives him a death glare and without another word, Mikuo turns and stomps back into his part of the room and violently drags the curtains closed behind him. I change my mind. That girl is not harsh she is freaking SCARY (I might be exaggerating just a tiny bit).  
The silence after that is…terrifying. Rin stays frozen in the position she was in while yelling (a.k.a. scaring the crap out of Mikuo) at Mikuo, one hand on her hip and giving that horrible glare to the spot where Mikuo disappeared behind the curtains ten seconds ago. I want to break the silence.  
"Soooooo…" I start.  
"GOOD RIDDANCE," Rin interrupts loudly, making sure that Mikuo with hear very clearly. I give a sigh of relief… at least someone is talking besides me. Rin unfreezes from her position and walks over to me.  
"So… why are YOU in the hospital," Rin says nonchalantly, as if she breaks up with boyfriends every other day of her life.  
"I crashed into you and your boy- I mean Mikuo" I say, correcting myself quickly. I DON'T want to piss her off.  
"Oh so YOU are the one that crashed into us," she says. "Just saying but it wasn't your fault… it was SOMEBODY ELSES fault". She glances pointedly toward Mikuo's room. Let me give you some advice: if you ever have the choice of being stuck in a room with an angry girl who will mentally ABUSE (cough RIN cough cough) you or a very violent angry boy, choose the angry boy. That phrase 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me is COMPLETELY. WRONG. Rin is STABBING Mikuo with everything she says. LITERALLY (well, sort of). With one last stinging glare at where Mikuo is behind the curtains, Rin stalks back to her room.  
Rin's P.O.V.  
WHATISWRONGWITHHIMSPEAKINGTO MEASIFITWEREBADTOTALKTOANOTH ERFREAKINGGUY. Hmmmmmmm…..was Mikuo jealous? Well, serves him right for treating me like crap. Meh. I wish I had yelled and broke up with him earlier. Then the car accident would have never happened. Whatever. That Len guy is pretty cool. Looking out the window, I realize it's getting pretty dark outside. Just then, I hear the door open on the other side of the room. A nurse holding a pitcher of water and some cups is entering. She checks on Mikuo first.  
"Oh, are you awake, my darling?" She says in a pleasant voice. "…are you… crying? Why are you crying dear?" she coos. Mikuo doesn't answer. I stifle a snicker. WAIT, WAT. HES CRYING!? Maybe I was too harsh on him…just maybe. Shit. Now I feel guilty.  
"It's okay. It's okay, dear," the nurse says in a soothing voice. "If your mother is the one with the pretty teal hair like yours, then she was waiting outside the room this morning… before you woke up," the nurse says gently. I hear the nurse pour some water into a cup for Mikuo to drink before moving to Len's part of the room.  
"You are awake too?" She says to Len. I don't hear Len give a reply so I'm guessing he just nodded. "Your mother… is her name Lily? She is still waiting for you outside this room… isn't that nice of her? I'll go get her now," the nurse says excitedly. She bustles out of the room. Not long after, someone else bursts into the room, the nurse following behind her. Tears are streaming down the woman's eyes, which look exactly like Len's. The woman runs towards Len.  
"Can't…. breathe…" Based on Len's strangled voice, his mother probably gave him one of those omg-I-was-so-worried hugs.  
"Careful…" the nurse says. "Len here has broken one of his ribs. He shouldn't put stress on them and he should be very careful with his breathing".  
"OHIMSOOOOSORRYYYY," Len's mother says quickly in a pretty yet worried voice. Whoaa…a broken rib? Hah. Sux for himmmmm.  
"It's…..fine," Len says… is it just me or did I hear some bitterness in his voice when talking to his mom…? The nurse finally walks toward me, leaving Len and Len's mother (is her name Lily…?) alone. The nurse has curly pink hair gathered up in two pigtails and looks about 18 years old... She smiles warmly and pours some water for me and hands the cup to me. I drink from it, just noticing I was thirsty.  
"Hello," she says cheerfully, as I didn't just crash into a car going crash into a car going sixty miles per hour on the freaking HIGHWAY yesterday. Hah. She smiles at me (again), her bright pink eyes looking at me.  
"My name is Teto," she says. …The crap… how she keeps that freaking smile on her face all the time is a mystery to me. Seriously. Anyhoooo…Teto actually seems like a nice girl. So, I smile back (because she seriously needs some credit for keeping that smile on her face for such a loonnnngggg time) and say  
"Hey. I'm Rin." Surprisingly, Teto stops smiling and replaces the cheerful face with a look of worry.  
"hmmmmmm…your parents haven't stopped by to visit you yet…" Teto says thoughtfully with that concerned look on her face. I freeze at this comment. You wonder why? It's because I live alone. Well, most of the time. My mom rarely comes home after that day…  
Epic Flashback Time~ XD  
_I was ten when it happened. My Dad and Mom both loved each other a lot. Dad was everything to my mom and we were all a happy family, right?  
Wrong.  
My mom thought of me as a mistake. I was never meant to be born. Alothough my Dad loved me and treated me fondly, my mother saw me as extra work, a burden that took away valuable time that could be spent with my father. I suspect my mom only put up with to please my dad. One particular day, I got picked up early from school by my mom. The principal had called me down to his office. The principal didn't speak to me but he wasn't mad at me either. The expression that was on his face… it was pity. I didn't know what happened at the time. When my mom arrived, she was acting very, very strange too. She dragged me into the car and we drove in complete silence. A short while later, her cell phone had rang. She cursed loudly as she tried to find her cell phone in her purse while focusing on driving at the same time. I was getting more scared by the second. Mom never cusses in front of me. Actually, she never cusses at all. She finally found her phone and flips open the light pink cover, speaking into it.  
"H-Hello?" mom said. A deep voice was coming from the other end.  
"Yes. Yes. It will be scheduled tomorrow," mom said softly. For some reason, she was blinking her red eyes rapidly at this. She hangs up and throws her phone messily back into her purse.  
"M-mom? Was that daddy calling?" I had asked her cautiously, careful not to get her mad for talking to her. Suddenly, Mom bursts into tears. She doesn't answer my question. I am truly frightened by now. We have finally reached our house. It's an average side one that I have lived in for my whole life. When we get out of the car, Mom grabs my arm and drags me roughly into the house, her long, light pink hair billowing behind her. Tears are still streaming down her eyes.  
"M-mom? What happened?" I asked, my curiosity winning over my fear. I was afraid to know what had happened, even though I asked. She ignored my question again and goes upstairs. When she comes back down, she is holding a picture in her hands. Mom is wailing by this point. I had started crying too. I was terrifiyed and confused. Then, I looked at the picture. It was mom and dad's wedding photo. They are both smiling happily, their hands are intertwined with one another. I slowly came to a realization. From mom's crying to the principal's pitying look. There was only one answer I thought of to that.  
"Is daddy…dead?"_  
End of Epic(fail) flashback  
**Hellllooooo. as you can see i epically fail at making dramatic, tragic flashbacks. I shouldnt have made mikuo cry... hehehehe but i thought it was funny (MIKUO I STILL LOVE YOUUUUU). Anyyywayyyssssss... i think i made rinny break up with mikuo too early *facepalm*. oh yea, and rinnys mom is Tei(THE AWESOME SADISTIC YANDERE) in case u were wondering. OH YEAH I MADE A NEW FANFICTION...ITS RINXLEN BUT ITS BASED ON THE HUNGER GAMES**

**Baibaiiiii~**


	4. Chapter 4

Len POV  
We were all let out of the hospital the next day. I sighed. It was really fun talking to Rin…I wonder if I was ever going to see Rin again. Rin is walking next to me, out of the hospital, avoiding Mikuo's gaze. Does she really live by herself? I overheard her yesterday telling that nurse this. I stare at her. She is currently sticking out her tongue at Mikuo. Right. VERY mature. Rin turns toward me and give me a what-the-hell-look.  
"Thehell, Len. Why r u looking at me like that?" I turn away quickly and my face heats up. STOP IT. STUPID FACE.  
"Errrrr….ummmmm…" I stutter, "Hey, do you really live by yourself?" I mentally kick myself. Way to the change the subject, Len. Rin eyes are a little pained when she looks back up at me. ARGHHHHHH. STUPID LENNN (why the hell am I thinking in third person). Out of all the things I could have said I pick the most awkward topic… How very nice of me.  
"Yeah," she says. Rin doesn't sound as tough as she did before. "My mom rarely comes home and my dad is dead." She says it so matter of factly I wonder how long she has been living alone.  
Suddenly, Mom comes out of nowhere (I have no Idea how she does that) and yells:  
"OH HAI LENNY AND RINRIN", my mom says on the other side of the hospital parking lot while waving her hands wildly so she looks like a freaking windmill. How the heck did she come up with a nickname for Rin already? I see people within a mile of my mom turn and stare at my mom and then towards me and Rin. I see Rin snicker beside me.  
"HEY HEY RINRIN, WANNA RIDE HOME WITH US? I WILL DRIVE YOU HOMMMEEEEEE. LETS GOOOO", Mom hollers. The people continue to look back and forth between my mom and me. Ah dammit. I suddenly have the urge to bang my head against a wall. Mom jumps toward us and excitedly drags us into the car. She then floors the gas pedal and we screech violently out of the parking lot. Did I mention that my mom is a crazy driver? (Oh yeah btw the idea Lily being a crazyyy driver is credited to this other fan fiction I forgot the name of).  
"WHEEEEEEEEEE" mom yells, car windows wide open. We are on the highway speeding at 90 miles per hour. Literally. Mom is driving as if two of the passengers in the car did NOT just get into the car accident on this very same highway. I am screa- ahem MANLY yelling my freaking head off while Rin is laughing like she was on some sort of kiddie roller coaster. Does she not get scared at anything?  
"HEY RIN", Mom shouts over the wid. "WHERES YOUR HOME?" Rin gives the direction to her house and we get there in five minutes flat, leaving my stomach somewhere back on the highway. You would've thought that I'd gotten used to this with the many years of me enduring my mother's driving skills. But, as you can see, I'm not even CLOSE to that happening. Rin staggers out of the car and turns back toward me. She smiles innocently at me and then says:  
"You scream like a girl". Then she enters her house. That little…  
"Ahhhhhh…..", my mom sighs, completely ignoring Rin's comment, "Nothing like a good drive huh Len?"  
"Uh sure" I reply bitterly. I still haven't forgiven Mom and Dad for dragging me to Japan.  
"Awwwww….don't be like that…", Mom says, noticing my bitterness. " It isn't that bad is it?" …well…not that bad now that I have one person I know in this hel….place.  
"It is", I say anyway.  
"Have you noticed? Rinrin lives very close to you…you guys can play together sometime" …THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID. Of course I didn't say that out loud. Whatever. I massage my broken ribs and wince. Owwwwww.  
"We are hereeeee~" Mom sings. We get out of the car and walk into the house. Dad's not home as usual. Stupid workaholic. The house is now filled with furniture. By the looks of the flowery sofas and the intricately carved bookshelves, Mom chose the furniture. How my mom bought all this furniture in two days is a mystery to me. I walk up to my room and open the…

…

WHAT THE HELL. My room has a dresser with flowery, girly designs on it with a matching bed. And MY BLANKETS HAVE FREAKING ANIME SCHOOLGIRLS ON THEM. I mutter a several choice words that would get me in severe trouble if Dad heard them. Then, I sprint downstairs.  
"MOM, YOU GOT ME ANIME THEMED BLANKETS AND GIRL FURNITURE. WHY?"  
"Awwwww….cause I thought they were cute for a shota like you…and also they were on sale!" My mom says the last part like it explains everything. My own mom calls me a shota…this is not a good sign.  
Time skip~ Cuz I know u guys luv these  
BEEP

BEEEPPPP

BEEEEEEEPPPPP  
BEEEEPPPPPPPPPP  
BEEEEEEEEE-  
WHAM  
Stupid alarm clock….how I hate you so… I get up and look at the time. 6:00. Damn…I fall back onto the bed. Time for school.  
**  
Me: *quotng Len* "It was really fun talking to Rin…I wonder if I was ever going to see Rin again." LE GASP~ dost thy ears deceive me...or has lenlen have an attraction toward my rinny?  
Len: SHUDDAP. *starts muttering under breath*  
ANYYWHOOOOOO  
To those who have read up to this point: CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE PASSED THE:"SURVIVING THE WORST FANFICTION EVER TEST OF THE CENTURY". U WILL BE MAILED A FREE ORANGE(not really) Such. a. craptastical. chapter. Until the next chappie~  
BAIBAI~**


End file.
